Archer
by BookMaker's
Summary: He had a choice. Either stay the way he is right know, and watch his life go down the drain, ignorant and alone, waiting for her to come back. Or move on with his life, and finally. Grow up. And see the world for as it is. And maybe find something he never new he had. Potential. OH Unlimited Potential.
1. Chapter 1

_YO THERE'S NO EXCUSE EXCEPT I'VE BEEN BUSY._

 _ANY FIRST AND FORMOST I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK OF RON OR IF HES OUT OF "CHARACTER" CAUSE NEWS FLASH PEOPLE THIS FANFICTION EVERYTHING IS OUT OF CHARACTER UNLESS OF COURSE YOU ARE THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR OF KIM POSSIBLE WHICH IM PRETTY SURE YOU AREN'T SO STOP BITCHING IF YOU WANT CANON GO WATCH THE FUCKING CARTOON. DON'T COME BITCHING TO ME YOU FUCKING IDIOTS._

 _I OWN NOTHING_

Tell me. What do you dream of being when you grow up? A doctor, helping patients heal their injuries. A lawyer, upholding truth and justice. A cop, taking down criminals and sending them to prison. Or maybe even a politician, running for Congress and making laws. A designer, contractor, athlete, chef, painter, musician etc, etc.

These are merely a short list of jobs one take after or during the completion of one's education.

In fact I can almost exactly tell you what some of my schoolmates are going to be when they are full grown adults.

Models, designer, athlete, lawyer, programmer. Just to name a few.

But as for me. Well. That's a different story entirely, I didn't dream of any of those things, in fact I barely dreamt at all despite what others may think. And it was because of that same fact that I barely put any effort into anything I do, except what was necessary. Now that I think about it that's probably why I have such bad grades. My YD. Yearn to do. Was way below average. Like seriously low.

And I was OK with that. So long as I had that one thing to keep me occupied, my best friend since pre-k and first love Anne Possible. Well Kimberly Anne Possible that is. Not her smoking hot Mom that she gets her looks from. I didn't say that out loud right, cause considering I'm in class right now that would be embarrassing.

Most especially since said best friend is sitting two desks over with her new boyfriend or as Monique likes to call him Kim's hubby. Blah! it felt wrong saying that even if it's in my head. Urr. I feel like throwing up, give me a second… alright I'm good, I'm good, phew that could have been disastrous...Sorry sorry what were we talking about… oh right Kim's new boyfriend and how he demolished my relationship with not just Kim but practically all my friends, taking some of the few things I held dear. .( _Well not exactly new since they have been dating for almost a year now so he's had a lot of time.)_ But I guess in a way I should thank him. After all it's was because of him that I got my first dream in nearly a year and a half. A dream that showed me reality.

Know what. why don't I tell you a story about how this all began. Who knows you might even find out something new about me, that you don't already know that is.

But to make it short...oh who the hell am I kidding, this is by no means short.

* * *

 _ **Months ago.**_

Today was not a good day for Ron. First his best friend started dating some new guy named Eric, who suddenly came out of nowhere. And since then she suddenly stopped hanging out with him, well not just stop but they were spending less and less time together each week. Until she gradually just stopped. They haven't said more than 30 words to each other in the past month and a half. They don't even sit together at lunch any more much less hang out after school. Every time he went over to her house she was either already gone with Eric or was too busy with some so called project she has to hand in, and considering they have at least half if not all of their classes together he really doubted that. Every second of the day was spent with Eric well not every second but when not together he's all she talks about and it's was pissing him off.

Eric wasn't the one who helped her on mission, he was. Eric wasn't there to pick up the pieces after all her breakups, he was. He wasn't there with her since pre-k or even her cheer leading auditions or anything for that matter. He just waltz it here with his cool bike and hair style and Kim just tumble over herself trying to get to him. Not to say she hasn't done that before but it was right at the moment Ron discovered his feelings for her and jealousy is a hard thing to deal with.

At first he thought it would be one of those 1-2 week blowover type things. But after 5 and no decline in their relationship but a decline on his you could understand his worry. I mean a 10 year friendship washed down the drain over some boy after everything they have been through. And to top it all off with no mission to speak of for the past few weeks even seeing her became taxing in itself.

So here he was at Buenos nachos with his naked mole rat, eating away his sorrows. And with no Kim or missions to speak of he was left to reevaluate his life. And to be honest... he didn't like it, not one bit. All his life he spent with Kim and with her slowly fading away, he was left at lost. And thoughts filled his mind. What if their friendship never recovers, what if his grades remained as low as it was, then what. It's not like Kim had anything to worry about even with her spending so much time with Eric, her grades are great if not perfect, she would have no problem getting into a top notch college or university. And he could guess she would be going wherever Eric was considering how attached they were getting, they might as well be at the hip.

Wait no don't jinx it they might just end up doing just that. And it was not something he wanted to think about. They were in high school the place where hormones and sexual desires were at their peak. For all he knew they could decide to get married right there and then living off their lives in some country town with Kim as the local doctor and Eric as a sheriff or carpenter, raising kids that will grow up like there mother taking missions and "saving" the world.

And where would that leave him, probably at some dead beat job earning minimum wage at some fast food restaurant living in his parents basement.

Hell no

There was no way in hell he was letting that happen. His parents were already almost never home and with all the money they were burning up from his naco funds, they'd be broke by the end of the year.

He didn't even loss it. Its was just some of the money being paid off to some loan shark his parents borrowed money from a few years ago to go on their away trips to god alone knows where leaving him with barely enough till they get back weeks later only to leave again a few days later. Not that he minded giving them some money but they were seriously overdoing it.

They quit their jobs and we're spending money like rain, already 35 million of the 99 was spent. 4 million on the loan shark plus the interest they promised to get the money pushed it to 5 million. I mean seriously how the hell were they gonna pay him back. And after getting that money he can safely say he abandoned his Jewish ways because getting that money had to be a bloody miracle. There was no way someone just gets that type of money just like that and admittedly he took advantage of that to cause the next 7mill was spent by him in his little spending fiasco. But the rest. That 22 mill was currently being spent by his parents. What the hell were they buying mansions in every major country.

But at least the rest was in a bank on ice, literally. No seriously he froze his bank card in a block of ice and put it on a old mini fridge in the basement. After make a call to the bank to limit spendings until further notice from Ron himself.

Now the money won't go past 60 mil till told otherwise and through wade was able to make sure his parents didn't touch it. And thus securing his future. But even with all that money it would be useless without a proper way to use it. And Ron did like helping people even if it almost always ended in failure. But the world isn't a fair place and the only way to make it through is to play it smart, and that was not something Ron Stoppable had.

But it's something he can get, after all he was already in a learning institution, all he had to do was start listening. And he could get through this and with no Kim or missions to do, his free time just tripled, it was time to start taking up new hobbies.

* * *

 _ **TWO MONTHS LATER**_

And there it was, after two months of committing to that promise, that things starting changing. Grades started rising, books were read and a new hobby was made, and that hobby's name was...Engineering. Its was a a great thing to learn in case he decided to make it a career out of it. Plus it came in handy when his bike broke down, now he could fix it himself. Another would be karate nothing personal, but without Kim backing him the jokes started picking on him. And he was getting tired of it, but like I said nothing personal. Nothing at all. Another guilty pleasure of his would be music. In fact he already wrote a Two songs in a little black notebook of his. Can you believe it he, Ron stoppable, actually wrote a song, Ha. No one would believe that, and if they did, they'd probably think it's some crappy nacho song. But it wasn't it was actually really good and he was damn proud of that fact. Now if he could just find someone to sing with him, and find the right beat it'll be set in stone.

But it was that day another problem arose. And he learned something crucial. There wasn't as much of a lack of missions as he thought but, a possible end of one of his last hopes.

Is wasn't that villains decided to take a vacation, or for once just stay in Jail. It was just too much to ask after all evil doesn't sleep, or evil waits for no one, or some shit like that. As you would hear in movies or in his case by actual villains.

But it would appear Kim got herself a new sidekick, or partner as she interestingly enough corrects. But it wasn't just some old friend or even Monique, for that matter. No, no it was just some tan skinned guy black hair rides a buy. Guess who it is yet. Well let me give you a hint, it's her new boo. The one the only Eric...Chaser... give him a hand everyone.

Yeah.

The object(person) of Ron's jealousy, is her new partner. He could understand Monique, it happened a couple of times but was it too much to hope(ask), that he(Eric) wouldn't take his(Ron) last chance of melding back there friendship.

~Flashback~(Days ago)

"KIM, KIM, IS IT TRUE THIS HANDSOME YOUNG MAN IS NOT ONLY YOUR MISSION PARTNER, BUT ALSO YOUR BOYFRIEND" - Random reporter on the new.

"Sorry Susan but I've got classes so, got to go. Coming Eric." Was Kim's reply while calling her boyfriend, who was handing a certain tied up Irish golfer, over to the police.

*"Damn that lassy why couldn't she have stuck to d us'less one"* Said golfer cursed in Irish.

"Coming K. By the way we got a ride" said, the before, called teen. Moving over to her.

"Course. Wade has someone picking us up. And maybe we can make it back before late and can go on that date you promised me." whispering the last part, as they walked away to get that ride.

And to not let the reporters hear her and spread more rumors, not that said rumor was fake but she just didn't want the world knowing all her business. There was a line after all.

"And there they goes folks, the worlds, teen saviors. Saving the world one villain at a time. This is Susan Meyer, Los Angeles, channel six news signing off, back to you Jim." Announced the famous news reporter.

"Thank you Susan. In other news th-" the TV was turned off mid speech.

"I...I'm not even surprised any more. Want some cheese Rufus"

"Yeaa cheese" was the squeaky reply from the mole rat upstairs.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

I guess it was.

But that's not the only thing. Apparently some idiot decided to get drunk that night. You know normally that'd be fine as it had nothing to do with him. But as it turns out that idiot was a truck driver. A gasoline truck driver, that was transferring a full tank of gasoline to who knows where, but decided to drop asleep while driving... Next to my school.

A school that's now destroyed. Well 3/5 of it anyway. The drivers just lucky the janitor helped him escape just before the truck exploded.

So now with more than half the school destroyed. We have no classes for the next 8 months as they see about the school's finances and rebuild the school. And with mid terms just passing they have to somehow figure out a way to the school schedule back on track.

So that left him with 8 months of unusable time. What the hell was he gonna do now. And his grades were right on track to. By graduation he should have a high enough curriculum to pass for a good college or university.

And it's not like he could just hang with friends or anything. Not that he had much to begin with. There was Wade, but then again they haven't really spoken much, he helped him with the that money problem.

There was Felix but he usually hanged out with Eric now. One of the cool kids.

Then there was Yori but she was probably busy training with Master Sen...sei.

Wait. That's it.

The last time he was in Japan. Master Sensei told him if that if he was ever interested in proper training to come visit him. And 8 months was a lot of time to get his act together and maybe learn some actual fight.

And if he trained hard enough he might even become better than Kim. After all he was doing really good at karate classes. The master even said with more train he could become a black belt. And that was only 1 month of training, that he was able to take on some of the senior students, it was probably all the missions he did with Kim that gave him good instincts, imagine 8 with a true master.

But there was still some things he needed to do first. Particularly, he had a card to defrost. A tracking chip to take out, and emancipation to gain. Not exactly in that order but close enough. First the card. Next a lawyer it's time to get some freedom.

* * *

A WEEK LATER

It's been a week and Ron could now honestly say it's been great.

After hiring a lawyer who was kind enough to treat his case as a probono. He was able to take the case to the judge and with his parents at a still unknown location, winning the case was child's play. And Ron can happily say he was a free man.

And after having a chat with a lovely bank official/attendant he now had free reign on his millions. And the first thing he did as a multi millionaire, was getting that bloody chip out his skull. He hands to spend a little to keep it on the down low of course, but it was worth every penny not that there was even a dent in his bank account to begin with.

Next was getting to Japan and with his limited knowledge of Japanese, he brought a book on English to Japanese for dummies. Well that and a CD to help with the pronunciation, wouldn't want to accidentally insult (curse) someone by mistake. That would be bad.

Of course he still had to find someone to take care of Rufus until he came back. He was going to train after all, so he would need as much focus he could get. Lucky enough he was able to convince Rufus to stay behind after explaining the situation. The twins even agreed to take care of him for a while.

What

Just because he and Kim aren't that close of friends anymore doesn't mean he's not friends with her family. Well particularly the twins and sometimes Kim's mom Mrs Dr P. He would be friends with her husband too but he wasn't home so much, apparently working on some secret project or something.

But with that taken care of he could focus on training to the fullest.

The ride was long. But by the time he reached Japan he could speak a few words not much but just enough to get around to his destination. Which was a mountain by the way. Man was he glad he had some training in already or getting up that mountain would have taken longer that it did. But with finally reaching the temple he could rest.

"Who are you, state your business here"

...Or not.

As he looked up to find himself surrounded by ninjas. Not surprising really. But at least he was in the right place, he would hate to have to go all the way back home after coming all this way. Now if only they would put away the weapons pointing in his face, he should be fine, Probably.

"Uh hey...um ...my name is Ro-"

"Ron Stoppable, it is a pleasure to see you again, Stoppable-San as always, what brings you here." came a voice Ron recognized immediately.

"Hey Master Sensei, it's good to see you to, and as for why I'm here... Well I was wondering if that offer for training available" Ron reply never so happy to see the old master.

"I see" he nodded and waved his hand gesturing for the ninjas to put away their weapons and leave.

"The offer is of course still available, but may I ask what brought this on. Did something happen"

"Yeah a lot actually" Ron looked away, his hand tightening around the bag he brought with him.

"By your expression, I'm guess you don't want to talk about it"

Ron nodded.

"Very well then. Come... tell me what you want to learn."

"Thank you for accepting me Master. And as for what I want to learn... Everything." Ron said following the ninja Master.

The master stopped.

"Everything"

"I know it's much to ask but...I..I promise I won't let you down. I'll do every tasks assigned to me and I won't give up." He said with determination. "I know I'm clumsy and tend to mess up sometimes but, I can change...I want to change. I have to."

The master said nothing listening to Ron's speech. Hearing his resolve. Feeling it.

"The training is tough"

"I know"

"You will be expected to follow orders from others than myself"

"Not a problem"

"I won't hold back nor will you receive special treatment"

"I wouldn't expect you to"

"How long do have"

Here Ron paused and closed his eyes thinking about something before opening them again.

"6 months...and also I was hoping to ask you if you know tai chi. I wish to learn, No... master it."

"You wish to master my teachings and tai chi in six months" the master looked at him

"I do" Ron said without an ounce of hesitation.

The master stared hard at him.

"Very well, I know someone who might teach you, but first you must complete my training. But know this... there will be no second chances, and you will have to complete it in as little times as possible."

"Thank Sensei. I won't let you down" he bowed.

The master nodded before continuing on, with Ron following.

"Good, wait here" he said stopping at one of the buildings. "I will gave Yori show you to your room for the duration of your stay" before moving inside.

With him gone Ron released a sigh of relief, thankful he wasn't denied and had a chance to prove himself.

"It is good to see you again Stoppable-San"

"Yori" he turned to face the ninja already knowing the lovely voice of the Asian(Japanese) beauty. "Its great to see you too. How you been."

"I am well Stoppable-San. I heard from Master that you decided to take his offer of training."

"I did" he nodded.

She smiled. "That's good to. Sensei also instructed me to show you to your room."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Please lead the way."

"It is not a problem Stoppable-San. It is my honor. Please follow me" she gesture to a house three buildings down while walking to it.

Quickly following after her Ron remembered something from, when he was coming up the mountain.

"By the way Yori, I was wondering if I can ask a favor"

"Hai Stoppable-San"

"I was wondering if you would help me learn Japanese and Japanese history" shocking the ninja slightly before she smiled.

"But of course Stoppable-San. It would be my honor.

* * *

 ****

It's been a month since Ron arrived at the Japanese ninja school.

And after the first week of training, he honestly thought these people had to be the most sadistic people he has ever met in his life.

The first thing they said he had to do was condition his body. And the best way to do that was through exercise. Now that wouldn't be much of a problem, if of course it wasn't for him wearing 50 pounds on each arm and leg leaving a total of 200 pounds, as he does said exercises. Exercises that include running up and down the mountain the school was built on, then only being allowed eat breakfast after he's completed his run, then it's back to training with over 50 push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and learning to wield a weapon all before noon. With a different weapon each day. Before being given a break, which he used with Yori to teach him Japanese.

Then by 2pm he would be instructed how to block, disarm and attack an opponent for the next 3 hours. Before going back to disciplining his body only this time, instead of exercise, they would beat him into an inch of his life, before putting him back together through acupuncture and a series of herb medicines. All under the impression of giving him battle experience, in which he has to defend against multiple opponents.

Master Sensei was serious when he said he wouldn't hold. His(Ron) aching bones can attest to that. And with being the chosen one, apparently he's supposed to have some kind of great healing or something(MMP). At least that's what they said.

{2 Months Later}

After three months of insane, extreme, sadistical training. Ron was doing great even if he didn't master all training given to him. But was at least proud to say he was in pretty good shape. All that intense training did wonders for him.

His hair grew out because of lack of much attention, given the fact he just didn't have the time to cut it or other wise. He started losing the excess fat on his face from eating so much junk food. And was able to build up a stable diet. Though that did nothing to distinguish his love for Buenos Nachos.

And not only did it give him muscles and a sweet six pack, it also started the development of pink muscles in his body. Though it was small at the moment, Master Sensei had said with continued training the growth would be complete. Thus increasing his physique to an exponential level. But that would take months of more intense training than he is already doing at the moment.

As for his weapons training though. He excelled in Two major categories other than the cloak and dagger(kunai, shuriken and stealth) training. These were with

Duel swords

A Bow-Staff

And A Bow And Arrow.

No matter how much he tried, he just wasn't efficient with any other weapon, as he was with those three.

(Dojo-outside)

[Ron]

Ron could be seen/heard practicing his Japanese with Yori, supervising and correcting any mistakes he may have made.

And he had to say, asking Yori for help was one of the best decisions he's made so far. He learned and achieved more with her help, than he would without it. She even said with a little more practice and he would be fluent enough to hold a decent conversation.

Which of course was good, considering today was his last day at the school of ninjas.

For tomorrow, he would be heading to meet his new teacher. In China. Apparently Master Sensei's friend agreed to teach him. Downside was he had to go to China to be trained by him. Hong Kong to be exact. Which left another problem.

He doesn't speak Chinese.

Well that and Master Sensei said not to use anything he learned(sneaky tactics and the likes) in China. Mostly because Tai-Chi had no such moves, and his new teacher may take it as an offense, and refuse to teach him.

And so Ron had decided to spend the remainder of time left with Yori. Believe it or not but Ron had started to develop feelings for the Asian beauty. It started with her simply helping him with his studies, but as time went by, and they started training together, he got to know her. Her likes, her interests, her fear and her dreams.

But when it came to admitting said feelings. He fell short.

And while he didn't want to admit it, he was still in love with Kim. And he didn't want to hurt Yori like that. Not ever.

[Master Sensei]

Martial Artists was the unmistakable rival of the Ninjas. In Martial Arts one faces his opponent straight on while in battle.

And though Master Sensei agreed to have Ron learn of the two different arts that didn't mean he wasn't a bit worried. After all Martial Arts and the Ninja Arts, were like water and oil. One focuses on honorable fighting while the other did not. But while both should not be heated together, that didn't mean they could not make a delicious meal.

And it was for that reason he had requested his old acquaintance teach his student.

He just hoped he would accept Ron as his student. For if he was not mistaken he already had a student studying under him at the moment. A talented young lady that was very good with her legs.(no pun intended) His friend gloated quite a lot about her being a Prodigy in their last meeting not to long ago.

He had no doubt that she would be a good rival for Ron. A Prodigy VS Hard Work. It would certainly be an exciting outcome.

After all if, Ron was going to do, what he said he would. He would need all the help he could get. Which reminded him, considering Ron's choice in weaponry, he would need to place an order in with ammunition.

A big one.

After all as a teacher it was his job to support his student.

{Next Day}

At long last, after months of training, Ron was finally ready to begin the second part of his journey.

And with his bag packed and preparations ready, he was to set out to China but first.

"Thank you master. Were it not for you, I would have never been the person, I am right now. Thank You!" Ron bowed at waist length.

The Master nodded before taking out a folded piece of paper from his right sleeve and handing it to Ron.

"This contains the directions need to reach his compound along with his name and description. I'd advice you get some practice in the Chinese language if you wish to continue."

"Thank you, I will"

He turned to Yori a bit hesitant on what to say, before just going with what came to mind. "Uh... thank you for all you did for me as well Yori...I uh...I really appreciate it... and...I-I..-"

"It was of no trouble Ron-San. I hope you will visit again, under better...settings"

Ron just stared at her before nodded, and turning around and leaving. "Until next time Yori" he whispered.

[Sensei and Yori]

Yori looked longingly after the blond. Wishing to go with him.

A look her Master caught.

Chuckling to himself the turned to leave. Calling out to her as he so.

"Come now Yori. If you ever wish to succeed me, much less go after that boy, you'll have to complete your training first."

"Master" the girl looked surprised.

"Come" he replied. "We have much to do"

She smiled.

"Hai Sensei"

* * *

 _ **CHINA**_

Thud

'This... This is torture! What's wrong with these people? I haven't even been here a week and yet-'

"Get up brat. I'm not done with you yet. If you were truly trained by Kenshi something like a few punches shouldn't have put you down that quickly."

"Kenshi?" Ron groaned from the floor panting and wincing in pain. The effects of the hits he's took, taking hold as he tried to get up. "You mean Master Sensei!"

"Master Sensei? Is that what he calls himself?" The man laughed.

"Leave it up to him to come up with such a ridiculous name. His name's Kenshi Yamamoto brat, remember it. Now try again, I'll make a Martial Artist out of you yet"

Ron groaned again before sighing, standing on shaky legs.

"Yes Master Lianshan" he charged. 'Man I'm gonna feel this in the morning'.

Lianshan smirked moving to intercept him. "Atta boy" He knew this was gonna bring back a bit of fun, back into his life.

Ding Lianshan was a man that enjoyed the simple things in life. A smoke every now and then. A drink on occasions. And spending what little time he had with granddaughter before finally going to meet his wife in the great beyond.

But while Ding may enjoy such things he was far from simply. Back in the day he was quite the fighter. Always causing trouble while for-filling his dream of fighting the strongest fighters. And this when on well into his early twenties. That is until he met her. His future.

Chen Yu Niang, daughter of Tai Chi Grandmaster Chen Chang Xing.

And the one he would soon call his wife. They had met a under rather... Difficult situation. He had been passing by her village in search of cleansing doctor to cure an illness he had acquired at birth. An illness that would see him dead by his thirties. The only way to save him was with medicine and a particular healing technique that would cleanse not only his body but his spiritual energy as well.

A technique only her father knew. But with her father's swift comings and goings he was hard pressed to find him. And had asked for her help on the matter. A request she quickly refused.

For the base of the technique required one to know the fighting style of her village. And the village did not teach outsiders no matter the situation, and so she kicked him out.

But Ding was not to back down from a challenge. And had continued to try and enter the village. Only to ignite the same result but by the villagers this time. Each attempt ended with him being kicked out literally.

And as Ding continued to try and find a teacher. His old trouble decided to rear her head as high council members to the emperor himself threatened to decimate the village and everyone in it if the villagers did not leave in the three days. They had planned to clear the village in order to build a railroad for the new train the were to build.

They did not move of course. Their pride would not let them and they paid for it. As soldiers brought forward a machine in which they were to use to build the track and used it as a weapon to destroy the frontal walls of the village to showcase their power if the demand was not met.

The elders of the village had met to discuss what they should do response to this. But had decided that anyone from the village seen stopping the soldiers would reflect badly back on them and had no intention of starting a rebellion against the government.

It was at that moment the Grandmaster had returned and suggested they use Ding in that regard. And with him not being part of the village they could always claim innocence. The blame would be put on him but at least the village would be safe.

With approvals ringing throughout the room the grandmaster had discreetly told Ding that maybe if he defeated the object of the villages torment they Might allow him in.

And with nothing to lose he did just that. But the fighting had started taking a toll on him, and after take a hit meant for Niang, his condition grew worse.

Niang feeling responsible for him getting hurt, healed him using the village's secret medicine. An act that may be seen as treason.(ironic) It healed his wounds but not his condition.

And but with her actions coming to life the elders had decided to kill them both. Her for using such a thing on an outsider and him for being said outsider.

The only way for her to be saved was for him to become part of the village and doing that required marriage. Her hand to his. Ding had seen this as not only a way to thank her for saving him but also save himself of his condition.

See no other options and not wanting to die just yet both parties agreed and a wedding day was set. And Ding was allowed to practice the Arts of Tai Chi.

The years when by smoothly and as time passed they also grew to care for each other. No longer seeing it as a way for them to survive. But genuinely grew to love each other as husband and wife. And something beautiful yet tragic happened Niang had given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl, but Niang...died in childbirth.

Devastated Ding had moved to Hong Kong with his daughter. It was there he raised to the best of his abilities. Sadly though she showed no interest in learning Tai Chi or any fighting for that matter. Later on in life she had married and became an inn keeper with two kids.

Luckily enough her daughter and his granddaughter did show remarkable interest in learning Martial Arts. So much so she was labeled a once in a century genius. With not only bits of Tai Chi under her belt but other techniques she learned from others. And a few she created herself.

But while he was proud that His granddaughter had accomplished so much. He still wished he had someone to pass on the full teachings of Tai Chi. So when his old rival requested his help in what he called the creation of the first Great grandmaster of the next generation, he was more than happy to comply. And if this person really was who Yamamoto said he was, he had no doubt that he had found just what he was looking for.

The only problem would be the time. This Chosen One had only four months to learn what would take years to master. But if he really was to be that great then he should at least learn to master the moves by himself. All Ding had to do was teach him it, give him a bases, and let him do all the rest. He should be arriving any day now.

We'll see if he is all what Yamamoto cracked him out to be.

{Later}

Well what do you know! He was all Yamamoto set him out to be. And he was as young as his granddaughter to. How fitting, with his progress they could be rivals by the end of next month. If he doesn't give up first that is.

But he had to admit he was impressed. Ron had taken all he had thrown at him and still came back ready for more. He was dedicated, he'd give him that.

He also noticed his granddaughter coming around more frequently than usual. Normally she'd just come in once a week so to check on him. But now she came at least three times a weeks if not more. If he didn't know any better he'd swear she was just checking to make sure he wasn't dead yet.

But after considering the time she started coming around so often, he could almost say she's taken a liking to his new pupil. Nah there's no way that would happen. They're rivals, just rivals. He was sure of it.

[7th month of overall training]

"You have done well Ron and have learned all I can teach. All you lack now is Mastery and Experience, something I'm sure you'll gain over time."

"Thank for helping me Master Lianahan I greatly appreciated it. I will try to live up to your expectations."

"I'm sure you will Ron, but your training is done. It's time for you to go home."

"I plan to Master, but do you by chance know where Li is. I would like to say my Goodbyes before leaving if that's alright."

"It would be fine but sadly my granddaughter already left. She should be in Italy by now"

"Italy"

"Yes, she didn't tell you. She's currently competing in a tournament of some kind over there, later tomorrow."

"No. She didn't. Well can you please give her my regards for me when she returns...Goodbye Master Ding."

"Yeah! yeah! whatever, just get out of here before I decide to give you another hiding(it means beating, look it up)" the Master smiled shooing Ron away.

Safe to say, Ron left quickly after that.

"You might be right Kenshi" Ding looked out the window after him. "That boy...will go down in history"

MIDDLETON AIRPORT

Ron could be seen exiting the terminal, moving to leave the airport itself.

He wore a blue Levi's t-shirt, black pants with a black and white Nike sneakers. And his duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

He didn't even get ten feet before being stopped by two police officers.

"Ron Stoppable?" the first asked. He was certainly a round fella, probably from eating too much donuts.

"Yeah that's me! What can I do for you officers?" Ron replied.

"We're gonna need you to come with us"

"May I ask why"

The slimmer one spoke this time. "I'm officer Tailor and this is my partner, officer Daniels." He gestured to his partner who nodded upon being introduced. "Are you aware that you have classified as a missing person for the past six and a half months?"

Ron looked confused. "No, but I am now"

Daniels stepped forward. "Well like I said you're gonna need to come with us down to the station. We'll take your statement and answer all questions you may have over there."

"Uh sure, not a problem" still a bit confused, Ron allowed himself to be ushered into the squad car.

* * *

MPD

"So basically I've been put under the missing category for the past six months by my...parents, and was thought to have been kidnapped for a ransom of 1.5 million dollars...In which case posters and warning labels were put out to find me in case the 'Kidnappers' slipped up. Did I get that right?"

Ron was currently sitting across from officer Tailor, whom had just finished explaining the situation to him about why he was brought in for questioning.

"You did, yes"

"Uh...listen, officer Tailor, I appreciate all the efforts the MPD has put in my...supposed kidnapping, but I was by no means kidnapped"

"You weren't?. Look if you're afraid of your kidnappers trying to do it again or putting a hit on your-"

"I left"

"I'm sorry"

"I left. I am currently an emancipated citizen of this state, and as such I am responsible for my own well being therefore you have no ground of holding me here. If of course you don't believe me you can check it up in the Middleton Grand Court of Justice were the trail was held. Now I'm sorry for having wasted your time Officer Tailor but it's been a long ride home and I'd very much like to see to my pet mole rat and stuff our faces in Grande sized Nachos. Goodbye."

With that said, Ron simply got up from his seat, grabbed his duffel bag off the floor and politely excused himself from the station. Leaving a stunned Officer Tailor behind.

Officer Daniels who had just returned from the restroom looked at the stunned officer in confusion.

"Hey where's the kid? And what's with that stupid look on your face?"

"He left"

"Huh did his parents come to pick him up already? I haven't even gotten the chance to call them yet. Man word travels fast"

"No. No parents, he just left"

"What do you mean no parents. He can't just leave by himself"

"Yeah he can. He's emancipated" At this Officer Tailor got up from his desk.

"He's what now"

"Yip the kids an adult he can leave as he pleases" he downed what was left of the coffee he got when he brought Ron, before turning to get another.

"And you just let him go" Daniels turned after him

"It's not like we can hold him" he refilled his mug. "He hasn't done anything illegal nor is he a suspect or something so there's nothing we can do"

"Yeah...I guess so"

"Though it makes me wonder how his parents will react to seeing him again."

After leaving the police station Ron had taken it upon himself to to just what he had told Officer Tailor he would do.

Particularly get a cab find his naked mole rat and proceed to celebrate his return at the nearest Buenos Nachos.

As it was, he had already got a cab and was pulling up to the Possible clans house right now.

But with the information he had gotten from the police about his supposed kidnapping. It would stand that they would of course also think he'd been kidnapped. And with them thinking he'd been kidnapped, Kim would also think he'd been kidnapped and so would Wade. And that would mean Wade would try and track chip embedded in him or what was embedded in him. And then they would think the worse. And Kim would go on a worldwide search of all her enemies to find him. And. And.

"Are you right sir. Do you need to be taken to a hospital" the cab driver interrupted his internal rant, bring him back to reality.

Deep Breaths

Deep Breaths

"No. No I'm fine, thank you. How much is it"

The driver looked at the meter. "Uh $13.46 sir"

Ron handed the man a $20 and told him to keep the change before leaving the cab.

'Alright. Alright it fine. She probably not even home. In the mall with Monique or at her house or-'

And as he walked to the doorway, he saw a vaguely familiar bike parked in the driveway. A bike belonging to a certain classmate of his.

'Or she could be home. With him.' He thought bitterly.

He didn't know why he was so surprised. They have been together almost a year now. He was bound to go over on occasions. Especially now that he was her new partner in both a professional and personal matters. Fan-F**king-tastic.

Reaching the door he sighed. 'Well I made a promise to myself, that when I came back I would stop waiting around for her. And either mend our friendship or end it.'

He knocked on the door and rang the bell. He didn't wait long as footsteps were heard fast approaching.

'Well time to see which one'

The door opened showing...Anne Possible.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P"

When Anne had heard her daughter started dating Eric, she would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit disappointed. Disappointed that she(Kim) would do the exact same thing she swore off of, not even a week before. And with a new transfer student to booth.

Now while she was no stranger to high school 'love', as she had fallen in 'love' quite a few times during her school years, so she knew it would never last. And that it wasn't the person you truly loved, but the idea of him, the guy you dreamed of having, a person you think is perfect. Flawless. When the truth is, it was just an act, hiding who/what he truly is.

And as a mother she had always wanted what was best for her daughter. But what she thought was best for Kim, she seems to no longer have. Ron. She knew he was in love with Kim. And not just some fake spur of the moment type love, but the actual 'I'll love you no matter what' type love. Something she herself, wish she had. But it was to late for her. By the time she realized what she had in front of her, she was already pregnant with Kim and two far along to just have an abortion. Not that she would have to begin with. Plus she had been in med-school at the time and believed all life was precious and should be saved if it could. And she still does.

James as to not be seen as a total douche to his family and friends, after Anne told him she was pregnant, he had came up with the idea of marrying her. It would not only sooth over her parents but his as well. Plus it didn't hurt that her family had quite the bit of money stashed away. More than enough to live a good life off of, And sponsor some of his more...expensive experiments. Ones that his money alone couldn't afford.

Anne knew this of course, as she noticed a steady drop in her family funds left to her by her parents. But as much as she would like to divorce his ass, she wouldn't do that to her children. She wanted them to grow up with a father, a family. Other than having them go through the pains caused by divorce. She saw it happen before with some of her closest friends. Children separated and forced to choose between parents, having to move to different schools, states and sometimes even countries. That was not a life she wanted for her kids. She wanted them to have everything she had, and more. Just without the forced marriage thing. So she spent any free time she had trying to hook Kim up with Ron.

But it was not to be.

Kim started dating her dream guy, while slowly losing the connection she had with Ron. Its wasn't like she wanted to but Eric just seems to be taking up all her spare time. He was The One. She was sure of it. For years she's dated guys that she thought would be her one. But as the days went by they always seem to focus on other girls than on her. And she was tired of it, so she made a vow that if she ever found that special someone that fit most if not all the spaces in her criteria, she would hang on to that person. No matter what. Besides you know what they say, your first choice is usually the right one. And Eric was/is her first choice.

But while Eric was her first. That didn't mean he was the right One. And I think it's time for a reality check.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P" Ron smiled seeing the woman who was like family to him. "How you been?"

...

"Is Rufus here by the way?"

...

"He must be pretty angry with me leaving him here like that"

...

"Mrs. P you alright? You seem pretty-"

"RON" She shouted. Coming out of her surprise she grabbed him by his shoulder, face, ear before throwing her arms around him in a hug. "Its really you. Areyouallrightwethoughtyoukidnappedhowdidfindho-"

"Wow wow wow there Mrs. P. Why don't you take a breath calm down and we'll go inside and I'll explain everything. Okay."

The possible nodded taking a breath.

One explanation later

(Basically the same thing he told the cops)

"So that's what happen. Just a misunderstanding"

"Yip"

"But if you weren't kidnapped where did you go"

"I was in Japan"

"And what were you doing halfway around the world"

"Studying"

"Ronald". Anne said in annoyance to his short answers.

"No really I was. You know how good of a Cook I am right" she nodded. "Well I went to Japan to expand my arsenal. You know like study different dishes and stuff like that"

"That took you 7 months?"

"Well no, not really. Well at least not in Japan. Japan took three months. China took the rest"

"You went to China"

"They have some rather...unique recipes. But enough about me. What have you guys been up to these past months"

"The twins are the twins doing what they do best, James is working on some project, I'm as well as you can see, and Kim's..-"

"Upstairs with Eric, I know"

"Look Ron-"

"It's alright Mrs. P. I'm not here for her, not today. I'm actually here to pick up Rufus get a grande sized meal and go home. That's all"

Anne sighed. She was about to give what could be the shock of his life.

"Ron, about Rufus...he's gonna be a father"

Shock would be what he'd felt if he didn't already expect this to happen sooner or later.

"I'm...not surprised."

It was Anne who looked surprised. "You're not"

"Most animals do have shorter life spans than humans so him reaching adulthood before me is only natural". He looked away. "I was already prepared to give up when the time comes. Not to say I wouldn't be sad but. He'll have a family to raise...somewhat...I think...probably"

"That's...really mature of you Ron"

He blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck. "Its just the right thing to do"

Anne smiled, happy that no matter how different Ron may be than he was before, a bit of the old him was still somewhere in there.

"Well the twins should be home later they're at a friends at the moment. Want to stay for din-".

"Mom"" we're back"

"We're in the living room and I thought you boys were going to your friend Fred's house/"

The boys came running in with Rufus right behind them.

"We were but Fred caught some kind of cold". Tim said. "And he was coughing all over the place". Jim continued. "So when we wer-". Tim stopped noticing his mom wasn't the only one in the room. "Who are you/"

Ron looked at them in surprise. "What! You don't know who I am." They shook their heads. " I...am the one who will uphold Justice in the world" he began dramatically. " the finder of truth, the bane of evil doers...I am...Ro-"

"It's Ron". Anne interrupted.

"Ron?. RON YOU'RE ALIVE". Jim and Tim shouted jumping to hug the blond.

Ron sweat dropped. "You thought I was dead". Hugging them back.

"What happened"- Tim. "Everyone said you got kidnapped or something"- Jim. "How did you escape"-T. "And why are you so much bigger"-J

"Boys, boys. Chill, and I'll tell you about my epic escape and adventures" he tried to hold them at bay.

"Really" they stopped.

"Nope. Now where's my buddy."

"Ron!"came his squeaky response from the ground.

"Rufus!" The mole rat quickly squabbled up and into Ron's awaiting arms. "How you been buddy. I missed you."

"Miss you to"

"So what say we get out off here and celebrate my great return over some grande sized nachos huh with extra cheese."

"Yeah cheese, let's go" Rufus pointed to the door. Eager to get his cheese.

"Alright then" Ron said before turning a smile to the twins. "Thank you boys for looking after him. I owe you." They just nodded before running of to do what they do best. Destroy, Build, Destroy.

Ron chuckled at there energy, and turn to Anne "thanks for having me and taking care of Rufus. I'll be sure to bring him back later"

She simply said it wasn't a problem. And she was happy to have him.

With that said Ron left with Rufus, to Buenos Nachos.


	2. When I was Young

_**Note: first things first. I don't have a laptop right now so don't expect a lot of updates. A lot has changed in the past few years, such as my vision for this story. I've decided to use this as a trail run for my future novel I've decided to write. So about my stories. After my KP vision is complete, the story will continue on to a crossover with certain other shows, of whom I will not name for now. You are of course welcome to guess. There is also another story I wish to create in the Naruto verse so…. look forward to it. Anyway updates will be slow, but there will be updates. An no it will not take years, a month at the most if not one and a half, I'm writing this by phone after all, and until my sis sends me my new laptop it will be like that. Nothing else to say but review it will motivate me to write, and thank you for staying with me this long. Oh one last thing this should be starting around late second to third season. I'll let you know exactly later.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kim possible does not in any way belong to me, nor does some familiar elements read in this story, they belong to their respective owners so don't try to or succeed in suing me. Thank you for your time.**_

 _ **When I Was Young**_

A hybrid car can be seen driving along a road in the district area of the Middleton Community College. Destination, Camp Wannaweep.

"Mmoomm why do I have to go there, I just got B and KP to get along" a young boy complained to his mom.

"Because Ronald, your father and I have some things we need to do, and no one is free enough to watch you right now." The boy's mother replied.

"What things" Ronald asked in confusion.

"Important things son, now don't worry its only till the end of summer, then we'll right back here to pick you up. And you can play with all your friends how much you want, in fact you can even make some new friends while you're at camp, huh how great is that" Ronald's father smiled at him and replied.

"But still" Ron looked back at the passing road in sadness.

 _ **Camp Wannaweep**_

Two figures could be seen in what looked to be a high tech facility. The first was a brown haired middle aged man about forty years of age. He wore the type of clothing you would find on a scientist, lab coat and all. The other, also male of middle age, was a blonde haired military man of high rank. General. Said general took the list the scientist handed him.

"This them?"

"Yes Sir, all twenty-five of them"

"Good. Hopefully there would be more process this time. I'm really fed up of them breathing down my neck"

"I just hope more survive this time around Sir."

"You and me both, this is after all our last batch for this project, so let's make it count…. I don't want another failure like the last batch. Triple the events. "

"T-Triple! But Sir, they could barely handle the regular. Eight of the last Thirty survived last time, Two triple it would mean eve-"

"JUST DO IT, I have other priorities to take care of, so if some managed to make _ELITE,_ then we can rate this as a success."

"And if not Sir"

"…. Then whatever. I've already made enough of these to begin with…Oh yeah, use That this time. It's about time we tested it"

"Is it really Okay to be using that for this kind of thing Sir, we don't even know what it is, if something goes wro-"

"It's fine, it's fine, you can't just watch the eggs you have in the fridge while you're hungry, you'll starve. Besides its mine anyway, Use it"

"Understood Sir, And what should I tell the other _**Patriots**_ "

"Nothing they don't need to know"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 5:30 when Ron had finally brought Rufus back to the Possible clan. And honestly, he wished he had stayed out a bit longer.

Reason being, that Kim and Eric, both of whom were wearing mission clothing. (Kim wearing the usual while Eric wore black cargo pants with a skin tight dark blue long sleeved shirt/jersey) and they looked to be waiting on something.

'Probably a pick up for the mission' he thought nonchalantly. 'But he came here on a bike? So how did he...I see. So I guess he has clothes here too huh.' He thought somewhat bitterly.

'Well whatever. I don't think I'm ready to talk to her just yet, so I'll just back up slowly an-'. And just as he thought that, and began moving backwards to get away, it seems like fate decided to play some kind of cruel joke on him, "Ron! Is that you"

Either that or Kim probably thought it was a good moment to notice him trying to flee the scene.

'Damn it' he winced.

"Huh! Oh hey Kim, it's been awhile" he waved, walking towards her smiling (fake). 'Ok play it cool like you just got here'

"Yeah! it has. Look I just heard what happened from mom and I'm glad you're OK." She said smiling at him, while meeting him halfway.

"Yeah me too. Man I would have hated being 'kidnapped'" Ron chuckled.

"Yeah" she looked away a bit awkwardly. "Listen Ron...about what happened...between us I-"

"It's alright"

"No its not. I practically neglected you, my best friend, for months and only just realized that after you were 'kidnapped'. I couldn't be more of worse friend to than that. And it's just that I wanted something...different before school was up. You know, something-"

"Kim!"

"Yeah something Kim! No wait what?"

"Kim it's alright, I understand. I wanted something different to"

'That being your heart of course' he added as an after-thought before he grabbed her shoulders.

"And sometimes the things we want the most...comes with a heavy price. So if this makes you happy, I'm happy. Even with the consequences"

"But I don't want there to be consequences. Why can't I have both."

"Because the best things in life are never free, and Eric is what's best for you right now. So do favor for me and be happy." He squeezed her shoulders and smiled at her. "Its okay to be happy Kim. Now you have a mission to go. I believe your ride's here" he said looking behind him at a blue news helicopter, likely someone they saved recently.

"I'll see you when school reopens in two weeks, for now please make sure the twins take good care Rufus" as he patted his pocket in which Rufus was asleep in.

He then moved pass her towards the front and thus Eric (he's been waiting by the door) by default as Kim looked at the fast approaching chopper.

Ron however stopped just as he passed Eric.

"If you EVER hurt Kim" he turned his face slight looking at him from the corner if eyes, making sure to whisper low enough so Kim wouldn't hear him but loud enough so Eric could. "You'll regret it".

Ron continued to the door, knocking before entering. Leaving behind a disgruntled Eric with a dark look in his eye and frown on his face, glancing backing at the door.

"-ck"

"Eric"

"Uh yeah...Kim"

"Are You okay? I've called you like five times" she asked in concern.

"Y-yeah...sorry I spaced out for a sec."

"You sure"

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go before the bad guys get away" he said walking to the drop ladder of the helicopter, Kim following behind him concern still Edged on her face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Worry

Happiness

Contempt

Regret

These were some of the things Ron expected upon reaching the Stoppable residents.

A gun to the face however, was not one of them.

"Easy there, no one wants to get hurt now do they"

The gunman wore a suit. That was the first thing Ron noticed. The next was his build, height and hair. Muscular, 6"3 to Ron's 5"8, Brown hair. Seems to favor his right foot over his left, likely from an injury and by the way he held the gun in his face, Ron can accurately ex-military.

All in the span of 7 seconds. Four to identify and assess the threat level, while the remainder was use finding two different ways to disable him...three now.

Quickly raising his hands in surrender, Ron was about to speak before he was interrupted.

"Inside! Now."

Nodding his head Ron stepped inside closing the door behind him and was led at gunpoint to the living room.

The room however was occupied by four additional people, including his parents. Whom were sitting rather close trying to comfort each other obviously terrified at what might come.

The other two were without a doubt, accomplices of the man behind him. That being, both of them were dressed similarly to him, in black business suits complete with black shoes with the exception of the ties. One sat in the chair opposite Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable while the other stood beside him.

With the addition fact that both had guns in their hands. They weren't raised or anything but they were present, 'likely use as a threatening maneuver' Ron thought recognizing the intimidation tactic from his training at Yamanouchi.

Make it look like you're ready to kill your opponent at any moment while simultaneously looking as calm as pro at a poker tournament.

"Who's this" the one sitting down asked (thug 2). He looked at the somewhat relieved looking parents. "Friend of yours? Family perhaps? ."

"Ron Stoppable, their...son may I inquire as to what the meaning of this is" Ron started moving forward slightly in his introduction. Trying to get a beat to the current situation. And get closer to the other men to disable them if necessary.

"Their son huh. Well you see, Ron, was it, your parents here owe quite a bit of money to my employers and we were sent to get it all back"

Ron looked at his parents, who had the gag to look him in the eye telling him to pay the man. 'Again huh. I'm not even surprised anymore.'

"And how much exactly do the owe your boss" looking back at the man.

"1.5"

"Billion?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

Everyone looked at Ron like he was insane. "No million"

"1.5 million dollars?"

"Yes!"

Sigh

"Oh thank god, I thought they did something stupid again"

"This happened before"

"Quite a bit actually"

"Wow" thug 1 said looking at Ron's family. "You guys are really bad parents" with thug 2&3 nodding in agreement"

"Hey we're great pare-" Their protest was cut short as they were totally ignored.

"Will you take a check or do you prefer a money transfer"

"What?" The thugs looked confused.

"Do you want a check or a money transfer"

"Uh transfer" T2 said still confused about why the kid was the one asking that question.

"Alright I'm just going to reach for my phone okay"

"What for" T1 raised his gun.

"To transfer the money of course. The faster we get this done the faster you guys can leave right"

They nodded.

"Fine but no funny business"

Given approval Ron dug in his back pocket and took out his iPhone had brought beforehand (after picking up Rufus and before they went to Buenos Nachos) then proceeded to transfer the funds to the account number T1 told him when asked for it.

"Alright, we good"

T2 checked his balance on his phone.

"Yeah we're good, let's get out of here." T2 said putting his phone back in his pocket and getting up to leave with his partners following suit.

As T2 was about reach out of site he stopped, turned around and looked towards Ron's parents

Ron tensed seeing this.

"You know you're lucky, if your son hadn't shown up and gave us that money, we were told to make an example out of you two. You should thank him." With that said he left, Ron closing the door behind him.

"Mom, Dad. We need to talk"

"So basically, you went to Las Vegas, played poker, Texas hold 'ems, and a variety of other games in which you lost 20+ million dollars and then to add insult to injury you proceeded to borrow money from the casino itself and ran before they could contact you about the money you owe them, until of course they caught up to you here and held us all at gunpoint. That about right. " Ron said his face emotionless.

It was his mother that spoke first.

"Look it's fine they got their money and we still have another 62 million so there's nothing to worry about."

Twitch

"Which reminds me Ron transfer another 10 mill to our account would you we're going to Mexico in a few days and some pocket change would be handy" Dad-Roderick

'Pocket change'

Twitch

Twitch

"Actually make that 15. Let's go to India after, huh I'm sure they have some good food wouldn't you agree Rick" Mom-Juliet.

"I don't see why not while we're at it why not buy a house there and we can visit from time to time"

Sigh 'they really don't grasp the situation do they.

While his parents were discussing their travel plans, Ron had other plans as he reactivated his transfer account and proceeded to transfer money to his parent's accounts.

"I'm done"

"Ah thanks for sending that 20 million we'll see that its put to good use this time" Dad

"20 what now. Oh no, no, no, you seem to be getting it wrong. I didn't transfer 20 million dollars."

"So 30 then" Mom

"Nnooo, when I said I'm done, I meant with you. Both of you"

"The hell you talking about" mom

"Exactly what I just said. I'm done giving you money, paying your debts and with you as my parents as a whole. I'm done"

"That some kind of joke! So you say you're done, and what you're going to just walk out of here with all that money?. You think we'll let that happen." Rick said with fury standing up.

"Calm down honey I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that do you Ron." Juliet grabbed Rick's arm trying to calm him down.

"Oh where did this come from you seemed pretty cowardly just a moment ago" Ron said, ignoring Juliet and not feeling the least bit threatened by Rick.

"What was that" Rick added even more furious than before.

"It seems you only man up when your new lifestyle is threatened and you know you should check your mail more often."

"Ron stop agonizing your father and what does our mail have to do with this" Juliet was still trying to hold Rick back when she said this.

Sighing Ron went to the pile of mail on the table, searched through it before picking up a particular envelope and handing it to Rick who seem to calm down somewhat.

"You have been served. Before I left I filed for emancipation and without a defendant the motion was carried. I am no longer your son and I will file for a name change tomorrow."

"What bull are you sprouting" Rick said opening the envelope and looking at the contents. His eyes widening with every word.

"There is no way that's happening right honey" Juliet inquired but heard no response. "Rick?" She turned to him and walked closer to also see the contents. "Rick what's all this about"

"As you can see I speak the truth. And as to what I was saying before, I might not like what you have done but your still in a way my parents. It is because of that I have put 2 million dollars in your account do with it as you wish but know this, I have no intention of bailing you out of any situation you put yourselves in. Today was the last time."

With his piece said Ron grabbed the duffel bag T1 had brought in for him when he(Ron) was still at gunpoint and proceed to the door. The two shocked parents kept reading over the paper to shocked to comprehend that any of this was true.

" I'm moving out by the way so...Yeah. You can do what you will to what used to be my room and everything in it. Goodbye Mom, Dad."

With his Final piece said Ron left the premises slamming the door behind him.

"Ron. Ron get back here" Rick was first to realize

"Let's talk about this" with Juliet not far behind.

It seemed the bang of the closed door snapped the idiots-I mean parents out of their trans for the processed what went on and ran to the door to try and get their son to reconsider.

"This must be the place"

It was an old abandoned three storey mansion. The painting was chipped, windows were broken and was surrounded by a 7 foot wall and steel gate.

It was also at the address given to him by a former agent of Yamanouchi ninja academy. He said it was an old base they had set up years ago and that Master Sensei had instructed that be given to him (Ron).

He had also said that he would find most of what he needed in there, he'd just have to find it first.

Whatever that means.

Walking to the compound, he opened the gate with the set of keys given to him by the agent.

It was...spacious to say the least. And the grass didn't seem to have a problem with it, if its nee deep height said anything. Besides the building and grass there was nothing noticeable about it. How the hell was this going to help him.

Walking across the lengthy compound and using the second key to open the door of the building he saw it looked slightly better than the outside. Though it didn't leave much to imagine, well except that painting that looked a lot like an old picture of Mount Fuji. Not to mention out of all the crappy painting it was the only one not falling apart or washed out.

Narrowing his eyes Ron thought back to the agent's words. And he remembered him say something along the lines of the mountain showing the path. Moving towards it and removing the painting he saw it, a small button embedded into the walk. Pressing it he was immediately dropped as a hole opened up under him. He fell for what was like 30 seconds before meeting the ground in a crouch, the hole closing as he did so. Thank god he was a Ninja/Martial Artist or that would have hurt. Seriously

Getting up, he looked around as the lights automatically came on. And surprise didn't even begin to cover what he felt right now. The place was massive, it probably went on beyond the compound in itself. If he had to guess he would say it's at least a quarter mile long. And that's saying something. Their power bill must be insane. Not for him, he's rich but still. DAAAMMMNNN.

Ignoring the massiveness of the underground compound for now he decided to turn his attention to the only things in it. Crates lots of them, 20 by his count (they were spaced out) and they were at about four feet to.

Spotting something on the first one he went to take. A folded piece addressed to him.

: Stoppable-San here lies your graduation present. It and the compound are yours to do with as you please. If you wish for more there is an address on the back of this letter in which you may acquire more, at a fee of course, but nothing you shouldn't be able to afford. Good luck to you.

"Graduation present" he said in confusion. Using his strength alone he opened the crate in front of him. And in it was...Arrows. Lots and lots of arrows. Going to another crate he opened it to see military grade cases in it. Taking out one, he rested it on the ground and opened to a bow.

A Blackout Raiser with Black out Limbs, Hoyt Buffalo-heavily modified with 3D print detail, hinges/sight and elastic string. Next to it was a black customized quiver with an addition attachment to the bottom that held a variety of different arrow heads. And a pair of 2-Beiter Armguard Soft. And lastly black leather finger cups w/tan leather "dots" / black leather wrist cuff w/ 2 black line 24 snaps / maroon leather centerpiece attached to three hasps with black elastic.

Deciding he wanted to test both bow and arrow, he went over to the crate full of arrows to grab a set. Taking the first he added it to the bow and pulled back on the string as far as it would go while still maintaining a stable stance. Taking in a breath he released the string, watching as it crossed the distance between the crates a one end of the compound to the other in mere seconds before embedded itself in the wall.

He smiled in satisfaction.

"Thanks a lot Master Sensei….. A new chapter huh" he took another bow from the crate adding it to his bow and pulling the string.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Truthfully, Ron had no intention of putting any of that equipment to practical use. he just thought that Master Sensei gave him all that to continue his training, so, that's what he did. Train. After school, on the weekends, holidays, well you get the point. Just training. See in his mind, all he wanted to do was prove he had what it takes to be Kim's partner, and get back to being the close friends they were. Even going against his own motto of 'Never Be Normal' to act the part. But that didn't get him anywhere even two weeks into the term, till at least something….huh I'm not sure what to call it, Devastating, Horrific, maybe even Brutal. See maybe its was God or some other Divine Being, decided to give that boy a purpose. A purpose that not just changed him, but would go on to change the world. However to make him realize that purpose, they would need something Big. And what's bigger than being Slapped in the face with the truth. The truth of the world and all it's darkness. The truth of….Reality.


End file.
